Un romance y unas copas
by ManiacoDepresivo
Summary: Celestia es una mujer adulta con una vida común, le gusta lo que hace pero aspira a algo mayor, unas cuantas copas de mas llevan a muchos errores y si hay un momento para cometer errores es el día de tu cumpleaños, Twilight es una chica tímida e idealista que sabe lo que quiere, los caminos que ya van juntos tarde o temprano se mezclan.
1. Chapter 1

**Unas copas y 2 problemas.**

Celestia despertó aquel día sintiéndose cansada, las sabanas aprisionaban su cuerpo desnudo contra la cama mientras que los débiles rayos del sol matutino se fugaban por la ventana para calentar su rostro, aún era temprano, parecía que pensaba quedarse ahí para siempre en perfecta calma y armonía sin embargo no podía evadir sus deberes, siendo una mujer completamente responsable y un ejemplo a seguir debía afrontar el viernes sabiendo que el descanso pronto llegaría junto a la satisfacción de cumplir con su trabajo, además ya no podía ignorar por más tiempo la irritante alarma de su despertador electrónico que desde hacía varios minutos penetraba con violencia sus oídos como si deseara derretirle el cerebro, se levantó finalmente de la cama con un deje de molestia en su mirada y con más fuerza de la necesaria golpeo el botón en la parte superior del aparato que inmediatamente se silenció solo para dejar paso a la radio pública en su estación favorita, casi como si de una petición de tregua se tratase, le dedico una sonrisa triunfadora y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, se paró un momento frente al espejo para mirarse fijamente a los ojos y recordarse a sí misma que hoy era el día, desde hoy nada volvería a ser como antes, miro su calendario con una gran mezcla de emociones y arranco la página dejando ver el número que temía encontrar, volvió su vista a su rostro en el espejo y de pronto se sintió cansada, quizá nada cambiaría, seguiría levantándose temprano aunque deseara lo contrario, seguiría peleando con su alarma despertadora como si de un enemigo se tratase y seguiría narrando su vida como si escribiera un libro y a alguien le importara lo que le ocurre…

Finalmente el locutor en la estación había dado paso a la esperada música, comenzó a sonar **"Big Bad Voodoo Daddy- Why Me?"**

Me mire frente al espejo abandonando finalmente mi soliloquio matutino solo para encontrar un rostro que parecía aun estar dormido, sin pensarlo mucho entre en la regadera del baño y encendí la llave quedando bajo el torrente, múltiples esferas de agua cayeron sobre mi piel, brillantes como perlas ante la luz matutina que se colaba por la ventana, resbalando sobre mi cabello y mis hombros formando pequeños canales como ríos arrastrándose purificadoramente limpiando mi piel, arrancando de mi ser el cansancio y el sudor del día anterior, todo perfectamente coordinado para que tan solo un par de segundos después saliera corriendo en busca de mi toalla tratando de protegerme del líquido frío como el hielo que salió al encender la llave, quizá debí tomarme un momento para encender la llave del agua caliente, temblando ante el repentino evento me mire de nuevo al espejo, bueno al menos ya no parecía estar cansada sino que aparentaba estar a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco mientras temblaba intentando cubrirme, mis ojos saltaban en contraste con las ojeras debajo de estos, mi cabello se veía realmente mal y desarreglado cayendo lacio por la humedad en mi espalda, ahora todo parecía estar claro: este día estaba destinado a ser una mierda.

Termine de bañarme tan rápido como pude, asegurándome esta vez de encender el agua caliente y volví a mi habitación con el cabello y el torso envueltos en un par de toallas para buscar mi ropa, en mi armario se encontraba mi conjunto perfectamente preparado, recién sacado de la tintorería: un pantalón formal negro, una camiseta purpura de botones, unos tacones altos de color beige y un saco del mismo tono, un conjunto formal y con estilo, siempre funcional para el trabajo, me coloque mi conjunto monótonamente, igual que cada día, algo de lápiz labial, un poco de sombras y base para ocultar mis ojeras, un toque de rímel y finalmente me sentía lista para salir de casa, busque sobre la mesa mis pendientes, como era común solo uno estaba sobre la mesa y el otro perdido en algún lugar de mi hogar, quizá lo encontraría o sino tendría que ir a trabajar con un único pendiente, me coloque el accesorio con forma de sol en la oreja derecha y acomode mi cabello de tal modo que cubría la izquierda.

-Luces bien Celestia-dije mirando a mi reflejo mientras le apuntaba con el dedo- ¿me estás hablando a mí?- me respondí mirándome fijamente con el ceño fruncido y pareciendo confusa – no veo a nadie más en esta habitación así que me estás hablando a mí- comencé a reír frente al espejo, volví a mirarme fijamente- no tienes tiempo para eso.- me respondí casi por auto reflejo.

Sonriente salí de la habitación entrando a la sala, una mesa pequeña con un mantel blanco a cuadros, cuatro sillas que solo estaban ahí para jugar póker de vez en cuando, una alfombra color rojo claro que combinaba con las paredes de un tono rojo más opaco, quizá guindo, un sofá blanco con una mesita baja enfrente y contra la pared un televisor de pantalla plana con una consola conectada, yo jamás había sido mucho de videojuegos pero luna me la había regalado aunque fuera solo para entretenerse cada que viniera a visitarme, camine hasta la cocina que se separaba de la sala tan solo por un desayunador y abrí el refrigerador, no había mucho, casi nunca tenía tiempo de comer en casa pues a pesar de levantarme temprano el trabajo como directora era al menos 70% papeleo y el otro 30% requería que me encerrara por horas en mi oficina, solo podía ver un bote de jugo de ananá, dos empaques de leche, uno lo agite para encontrarlo vacío y otro con medio litro aun, la olfatee para descubrir que aún estaba en buen estado y la coloque de nuevo en su lugar, un tazón de fideos chinos que pronto comenzaría a caminar, un cartón de huevos y media barra de mantequilla, cerré la nevera y camine hacia la alacena abriéndola, harina para hot-cakes, un paquete de arroz, y una botella de ginebra con limón. Tome la botella sin poner mucha atención y un vaso de cristal, lo llene con el líquido translucido algo contaminado por el limón, lo acerque a mi boca sintiendo la esencia ocre y deliciosa que despedía pero deje de moverlo a la altura de mi pecho, me recordé a mí misma que dejaría de beber en las mañanas y guarde el vaso en el refrigerador, Luna decía que tenía un problema pero en verdad lo controlaba muy bien, solo gustaba de un trago de vez en cuando y no recordaba haberme excedido nunca, definitivamente perdería menos tiempo si solo compraba algo en el camino, después de todo una vez no haría daño…aunque esta sería la quinta en la semana... pero aun así debía pasar a recoger a Luna por lo que estaba justificado, tome las llaves de la mesa y salí por la puerta al extraño primer piso, básicamente jamás lo utilizaba, las habitaciones estaban casi vacías y la pintura desgastada, un corto pasillo daba paso a unas escaleras de madera oscura antiguas y cubiertas de molduras, baje sin prestar mucha atención a los cuadros que cubrían las paredes exteriores y algunas decoración que emulaban estandartes de tela, salí a la calle recibiendo el bello clima soleado, un hermoso cielo, casi lograba olvidar el incidente de la mañana con la regadera, parecía que valía la pena con tal de salir al jardín y encontrar ese paisaje, no había prestado suficiente atención a lo soleado que estaba desde la ventana de mi habitación, cosa curiosa dado que era realmente grande probablemente medía como dos metros de largo y uno y medio de alto, siempre había sido una amante del calor y un poco de sol por lo que la sensación me encantaba, solo hacía falta la música adecuada, subí a mi auto, un convertible blanco con un par de líneas amarillas y un signo de sol al frente, probablemente nadie además de mi hermana sabia el significado de ese símbolo pero aun así le daba el toque distintivo que deseaba.

Comencé a conducir a la velocidad media, aun recordaba como de joven podía conducir a 150km/h en la autopista, sin duda irresponsable pero extrañaba esa libertad que te hacía sentir que estrellarte y morir en el acto era un precio bajo, ahora hacerlo no sonaba a la mejor idea, supongo que el tiempo nos alcanza a todos, este día me impediría olvidarlo, Luna no viva realmente lejos de mi casa, incluso había intentado que se mudara a mi casa alguna vez pero resultaba realmente difícil, ella necesitaba espacio y sentirse libre, no podía evitar protegerla, es mi hermana menor después de todo así que era mejor mantenernos separadas, después de todo habíamos tenido algunos roces por eso antes, algunos más graves que otros pero el peor fue por mi culpa y no es algo muy agradable de recordar, al menos me gustaría que no me recordara mi error cada vez que discutimos.

Llegue a casa de Luna, un lugar tranquilo con un jardín techado fuera, muchas plantas de sombra y algunas lámparas de luz negra, un jardín completamente falto de flores, lucia extravagante para mi gusto pero debía dejar a Luna tomar sus decisiones, toque el claxon un par de veces y espere, la puerta se abrió de golpe, ahí estaba Luna, una chiquilla de 25 años, su ropa era cómoda y poco formal, una blusa vaporosa de manga corta y sin hombros, un pantalón de mezclilla oscura bastante holgado y unos tenis deportivos, también usaba gafas de sol y absolutamente nada de maquillaje, su cabello lucia despeinado pero se veía bastante bien de ese modo, ah lo que hace la juventud.

Camino hasta el auto con paso de modelo a pesar de la falta de elegancia en sus prendas e intento saltar la puerta del convertible para subir, su cara callo sobre mis piernas mientras que sus tobillos quedaron fuera del auto, no pude evitar comenzar a reir.

-Ja Ja Ja, muy graciosa Celestia- dijo aun sin moverse.

-Bueno, podría mejorarlo cerrando el convertible con la mitad de tu cuerpo fuera- le dije con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Ahhhhh, creo que voy a morir- se incorporó sentándose en su lugar, sus gafas se habían caído, debajo de sus ojos había unas ojeras tan oscuras que fácilmente las podría haber confundido con maquillaje.

-¿Así que una noche más sin dormir eh?- le pregunte, no podía evitar un poco de molestia en vi voz, enserio eso era un problema.

-Bueno, ¿y qué harás? ¿Encerrarme otros 10 meses en una clínica? - ¿enserio tenía que recordar eso ahora?

-Vamos, tenía buenas razones para pensar en drogas- en verdad que las tenía, desaparecía por días en su habitación, cada día lucia más cansada, las ojeras no la abandonaban jamás, personalmente creo que parece muy sospechoso.

-Sí, y no podías preguntas… ademas tu eres alcohólica- no lo creo- Bien, no importa, hoy es un gran día y tengo preparado algo para ti, después del trabajo- Luna comenzó a buscar sus gafas por el suelo del auto, a pesar de lo estúpidamente peligroso que era su actuar y de lo ridículamente mal que se vía su cabeza removiéndose entre mis piernas para un observador externo ahora mi mente se ocupaba en ¿Qué está pensando hacer Luna?

-Bueno, compensemos tus 10 meces en un clínica con un poco de donas y café- le dije cuando se levantó con sus gafas ya puestas.

-Supongo que puede funcionar- dijo antes de comenzar a reír, saco su teléfono y se puso a jugar algo, no podía estar ni 5 minutos sin sus juegos.

Conducía lentamente, siempre intentaba ser más cuidadosa al llevar pasajeros, desde el comienzo había olvidado encender la radio y cada vez parecía que habría menos oportunidad en el futuro, no era una persona muy musical en verdad, no me gustaba demasiado el silencio o la soledad pero si estaba acompañada prefería hablar que escuchar música, además el ruido del juego que estuviera jugando Luna y algunas frases ocasiónales que dejaba sin terminar eran suficiente para evitar que disfrutara cualquier melodía, al menos ya podía ver a lo lejos Sugar cube corner, una cafetería de buna fama y más importante aún, auto servicio.

-Bueno, vamos al lugar de siem…- no pude terminar de hablar cuando Luna largo un grito de furia, movió su mano con violencia como si fuese a lanzar el teléfono antes de recuperarse.

-Maldita sea, me toma 5 segundos ganar esta mierda pero debo llevar a rastras a un montón de…. Aghhh- enserio lucia demasiado molesta, además según ella le tomaba solo unos segundos ¿Por qué estaba tan enojada?

-Luna, más te vale que no uses ese lenguaje con los estudiantes- le dije mientras reducía la velocidad por la cercanía al auto servicio y la miraba fijamente, no podía evitar un poco de agresividad en mi voz, accidentalmente a propósito.

-Vamos Tia, yo no haría eso, aunque lindo tono de violencia, seguro que seduces a algunas personas con esa voz- dijo antes de comenzar a reír, ambas desarrollamos esa técnica de voz juntas así que era deducible que no le haría efecto, la única inmune conocida, oh, y mi decencia publica que hacia molesto hablar de romance.

-Oh Luna, ¿sabes que sería divertido? Tú pagaras el desayuno- dije acompañándola en su risa.

-Jajaja, lamentablemente ya me lo esperaba, toma- dijo mientras me tendía 10 bits, no esperaba que lo hiciera pero… desayuno gratis- valió la pena.

-Lo mismo digo ¿Qué quieres?

-Una dona de chocolate con moras y un moka grande y dime ¿con que piensas engordarte hoy?

-Muy graciosa enana- intente sonar sarcástica, en verdad Luna era más alta que la media, pero yo le sacaba fácilmente 15 o 20 cm y eso siempre la había molestado, aunque por lo visto ella conocía mi punto débil también.

-Además tu metabolismo caerá pronto hermana- rió una vez más, genial, ahora tendría que comer algo integral para no llorar por los próximos 20 minutos.

Finalmente llegamos a la ventanilla, una dona gigante sobresalía con un micrófono en el centro.

-Buenos días ¿Qué desea llevar?- dijo una voz aguda con un deje de monotonía.

-Buenos días, una dona de chocolate con moras, un moka grande y una… una dona integral con canela y un té helado.

-¿disculpe?- parecía realmente sorprendida, estoy segura de que había visto esos productos en el menú pero actuaba como si nadie los pidiera jamás

-Una dona de chocolate con moras, un moka grande, una dona de vainilla con glaseado de limón y una malteada de vainilla y galleta grande.- Luna se adelantó antes de que pudiera repetir la orden.- oh, agregue algo de chocolate blanco a la malteada.

-Cl-claro, pasen a la siguiente ventanilla.- dijo la voz, realmente sonaba un tanto afectada ¿mi orden era tan extraña?

-Vamos Celestia, estas bastante delgada, no creí que te afectara tanto mi verdad, digo, comentario- dijo mientras sonreía

-Te odio enana, pero aprecio la orden- dije y le devolví la sonrisa.

Recogimos la orden que al final costo 13 bits, un gran numero para el día de hoy; y conduje a la escuela en silencio mientras Luna seguía en sus juegos y con sus ocasionales gritos, la verdad es que yo y Luna éramos completamente distintas, pero era la mejor hermana menor posible, alguien en quien confiar y eso es lo mejor que puedes tener, llegamos a la escuela y ocupe mi estacionamiento privado.

-Bueno Celestia, no te quedes hasta tarde, no olvides que hoy tengo algo especial planeado- me recordó Luna.

-Sí, sí, aunque aún no creo que esto sea digno, o agradable de celebrar- le conteste.

Nos separamos sin más palabras cuando le recordé que ya iba tarde para el trabajo que no había terminado ayer, yo siempre terminaba con todo así que cada vez que me contaba como posponía su trabajo para el día siguiente no podía evitar pensar que era una irresponsable, camine por los pasillos admirando mi obra, había logrado un buen ambiente estudiantil a mi parecer, no creo que los alumnos repararan mucho en mi pero aun así eran participativos y las notas en promedio bastante buenas, nunca había recibido una queja respecto a la administración o las cosas que controlaba así que en general pienso que hago un buen trabajo, llegue a mi oficina y cerré la puerta tras de mí, no deseaba ser molestada, apenas me senté un sonido… vergonzoso inundo el lugar, sentí mi cara arder ¿enserio eso?

-Oh Celestia, ¿la edad comienza a afectarte así?- una risa molesta resonó mientras que desde ¿el armario? salía un viejo conocido.

-Buenos días Discord ¿Qué le trae a mi oficina? ¿Acaso viene por su despido?- pregunte mirándole molesta.

-Me encantaría y me encanta tu formalidad, pero primero venía a desearte feliz cumpleaños y ¿Qué sería de un cumpleaños sin bromas?- respondió con su siempre irritante tono.

-¿Una felicitación normal para un ambiente de trabajo quizá?

-¿trabajo? Nadie me hablo de trabajo cuando acepte el empleo, de cualquier modo, aquí está tu regalo, debo volver a mi oficina a escuchar los problemas de los niñitos, mucha basura pero una estudiante está llamando mi atención bastante, solitaria, posible esquizofrenia, animales.

-Discord, más te vale que entiendas lo que supondría para ti que te "interesaras" de más en esa alumna.- le replique esperando que bromeara

-Oh, no quiero volver a prisión- comenzó de nuevo con su risa- aunque para eso debería ir al menos una vez, tranquila Tia, se cuidarme, aquí está tu regalo, me ofreció una caja.- vamos ábrelo.

Deshice el moño y abrí el contenedor.

-¿una copa con forma de?- estaba impresionada, no podía negarlo.

-Una copa con forma de Pegaso, un buen regalo bajo mi criterio.

-Si no pensara que es un diseño genial diría que es estúpido, aun así gracias.- realmente es un trabajo artesanal.

-Bueno, me regreso al trabajo, con suerte los alumnos reirán al oír sobre cómo casi me suicido el otro día por mezclar aspirinas y vodka- rio de nuevo, no pude evitar reír un poco con él.

-Me quedo sin tiempo, quizá alguna vez siga tu ejemplo- continúe la broma.

-Usa mi regalo- volvió al armario y salió después de unos segundos- perdón, me equivoque de tienda, no te suicides, aun eres una gran; y ahora vieja, amiga.

-No sé si sentirme alagada u ofendida, bueno, vuelvo al trabajo.

Discord finalmente se fue y pude seguir a lo mío, llenar formas y ajustar el presupuesto en busca de ahorrar, un poco de publicidad, presupuesto para equipo, clubs, deportes, comida…

Celestia trabajaba arduamente, su esfuerzo no sería reconocido por aquellos a los que ayudaba, probablemente los alumnos no sabían su nombre, probablemente los alumnos no sabían nada sobre el trabajo de su directora y aún más importante, nadie la recordaría por más que se esforzara, pero ella no buscaba ser recordada por su trabajo actual, ella solo deseaba ayudar a los chicos, sabía que su esfuerzo valdría la pena mientras que ayudara a alguien, no se trataba de salvar a un millón de personas, se trataba de salvar a una, intercalaba su trabajo revisando con absoluta atención los documentos sobre su escritorio con algunos mordiscos a su biscocho, el glaseado era de su sabor preferido, y algunos sorbos a su malteada de vainilla, también su sabor preferido, eso bastaría para motivarla en su trabajo, pero el cansancio les llega a todos, miro el reloj colgado en su muro, el cristal brillaba por las blancas lámparas del techo lo que dificultaba su visión, pero sus misterios no podían ocultarse por mucho tiempo a los ojos de la directora, ya habían pasado 5 horas desde su llegada, sorprendente, el tiempo vuela mientras trabajas, pero ese era un pobre consuelo para nuestra protagonista que sabía muy bien que aun debería de trabajar al menos 7 horas más, los documentos en sus escritorio se habían reducido enormemente, pero cada vez resultaba más difícil mantener la vista fija en el papel y firmar correctamente, ya había descartado varios fraudes o malas propuestas que llegaban a sus manos, se había ocupado de conseguir lo mejor para sus estudiantes con la mejor calidad, pero las formas que quedaban se tornaban menos importantes, más difíciles de seguir, necesitaba un descanso.

Eche la cabeza hacia atrás recargándome de lleno en las silla y lance un suspiro al aire, me levante con el curioso cansancio fruto de estar sentada por horas.

-Solo un trago, seria grosero ignorar el regalo de un amigo- dije a nadie, me gustaba hablar sola más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Aleje la silla del escritorio y me agache para poder ver debajo de este, no estaba precisamente orgullosa, pero si un poco…orgullosa, debajo un compartimento bastante natural y difícil de encontrar si no conocías su existencia una hielera pequeña se camuflaba por una cobertura de madera oscura que le había puesto, la extraje tan silenciosamente como pude aun cuando no había nadie que me pudiera escuchar, mi secretaria no entraría de pronto por la puerta bien cerrada, todo estaba perfectamente planeado… bueno, quizá si tenía un problema ligero, pero era una mujer perfectamente funcional.

En la hielera se encontraban tres botellas, un poco de whisky, algo de vodka y el nunca ausente vino barato, casi hacía gracia pensar en eso, no tenía muy claro cuál sería adecuado, preferiría algo de ginebra por ahora, más suave si se toma correctamente pero siempre embriagante, creo que tenía más bebida aquí que en casa, cerré los ojos y moví la mano tarareando alguna canción que no podía recordar bien, el whisky quedo electo, saque la botella, no estaba realmente fría aun con el aire acondicionado que estaba básicamente encendido, es difícil mantener hielo en este lugar, aunque tenía un poco en la nevera no podía ponerlo en la hielera o se terminaría por derretir y sería un problema, me levante y me acerque a la nevera, si guardaba mi bebida ahí y por pura casualidad la secretaria o algún alumno la encontraban mi carrera como trabajadora por la educación estaría perdida, tome la bandeja de cubos de hielo y saque 2, la cantidad ideal para mi gusto, coloque en el vaso coctelero con el precioso diseño de Pegaso los cubos y lo rellene de whisky hasta el borde, realmente lucia elegante, guarde todo en su lugar menos la botella, no bebería más de un trago en horario de trabajo, al menos no sin unas pocas horas de diferencia, pero valía la pena tener lo necesario a la mano.

Celestia se preparaba para un relajante trago, lo necesario para hacer el trabajo en una ciudad dura como lo era esta, pero ella era más dura y siempre estaba lista, balanceo entre sus dedos el vaso y lo miro contra la luz, el cristal y el líquido dejaban un bello reflejo titilante en el escritorio, sonrío ante la visión sabiendo que leer expedientes sería más sencillo después de eso, revisar los casos de utilidad y quizá buscar algunos crímenes para aplicar bien su metodología y habilidades, acerco la bebida a sus labios y...

Varios golpes resonaron en la puerta, coloque rápidamente el baso en el escritorio y metí la botella bajo la masa ocultándolo de la vista del visitante, el aromatizante en la habitación fácilmente ocultaría el olor a whisky pero mi corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza.

-Un segundo- respondí con la voz más calma que pude.

Me levante y al mirar mi asiento el cojín se encontraba ahí inflándose una vez más, agradecí al destino por hacerme mirar hacia abajo y lance el cojín hacia atrás, camine hacia la puerta, me detuve un segundo enfrente, necesitaba calmarme, casi podía sentir mis manos temblando, me tomo unos segundos sentirme calmada, o al menos fingir que me sentía calmada, abrí la puerta, una mujer no muy alta de cabellos rosas, dos colores distintos, uno más claro que el otro y unos profundos ojos verdes, una profesora en el jardín de niños.

-Buenas tardes Profesora- le dije mientras que volvía a mi asiento y me sentaba para colocarme frente a ella.

-Buenas tardes Directora- respondió, me mantuve en silencio para que continuara, no parecía reparar en mi bebida- solo venia para dejar una solicitud respecto a la obra escolar que se acerca, en verdad es el guion y algunos permisos que debe autorizar- ese lindo tono nervioso de las personas en mi oficina, era bastante gracioso algunas veces.

-Claro, me encargare de revisar la obra y de firmar todo lo que sea necesario- dije sonriendo y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, no podía evitar un sentimiento de superioridad, casi pude sentir como su piel se erizaba, su mirada bajaba un poco, algo de sangre en su cara, las personas se asustan rápido con un poco de autoridad.

-Bueno… no tengo más que decir, espero su respuesta, buenas tardes- dijo con un tacto de timidez y se levantó.

-Que tenga buenas tardes- le regrese la despedida mientras que ella asentía y se retiraba.

Espere unos segundos y me levante para cerrar la puerta una vez más, volví a mi asiento y coloque mi frente contra el escritorio, joder, eso había estado extrañamente cerca, es curioso lo nerviosa que me ponía a pesar de haber tenido la puerta cerrada, tome el trago entre mis dedos y apure la bebida, dulce y relajante como esperaba, la costumbre volvía cada vez más agradable el sabor y el lindo diseño del Pegaso me daba un sentimiento de elegancia.

Llene varios documentos más, el papeleo estaba en orden y la institución segura un día más, finalmente podía decir que había terminado mi trabajo, solamente quedaba revisar la obra de los niños, revise el nombre del autor, quizá fuese algún trabajo conocido.

Autora: Cherry lee

Curioso, la maestra del jardín escribió la obra, la misma que vino a verme, era un choque de emociones, ella comúnmente intentaba presentar su trabajo para las obras, era una gran escritora, incluso reconocida y publicada en varias revistas, sentía un poco de celos en ese aspecto, siempre había pensado en darme a la escritura por empleo, sin embargo la maestra era educadora por gusto, aun así sus obras no eran muy… adecuadas para niños, frías y violentas la mayor parte del tiempo, drogas y homicidios misterioso por doquier, obras muy bien creadas, redactadas y narradas, incluso algunas que hacían parecer sensata la ficción, había leído bastantes de sus trabajos, comúnmente cuentos cortos. Comencé a leer, todo lo que esperaba, la obra comenzaba con un cadáver intacto y un montón de detectives y testigos a su alrededor, salte unas cuantas páginas, una chica intentando seducir a un detective para distraerlo de escudriñar en su habitación, volví a pasar unas cuantas páginas, un criminal a punto de reventarle la cabeza de un tiro al detective principal y varios cadáveres por ahí, la seductora de fondo llorando mientras que el criminal hacía gala de un lenguaje… poco correcto para una obra de niños de 10 años, no podía presentar esto, no al menos en una obra escolar, pero sin duda la profesora lo publicaría y seria aclamada, aun así se ponía mal cuando se rechazaba su trabajo, y ella era dada a la bebida… del modo peligroso, otro ejemplo para hacerme pensar que yo no estaba mal.

Cerré el guion y lo coloque en el escritorio, no quería arruinarme el final, mañana tendría que buscar el modo de hacerle notar a Cherry lee que no era lo que buscábamos, probablemente tendría que darle unos pocos días, a fin de cuentas era un gran maestra, alguna vez salí a beber con ella, nada de lo que quisiera o pudiera recordar demasiado, pero salí de su cama antes de que ella despertara, era una chica linda hasta donde recordaba y nada mala como pareja, pero no podía mantener una relación con una trabajadora, ademas aun recordaba algunas de sus ideas sobre un descuartizador y algunas descripciones muy gráficas que me dijo mientras bebíamos, aun así mi memoria fallaba mucho cuando bebía.

Mire el reloj, como me ocurría en la monotonía, quizá por suerte, el tiempo se me pasaba volando, ya eran las 9 de la noche y la hora de salir, había concluido correctamente con mis trabajos del día y algo me esperaba en mi hogar, lo que significaba esperar bastante más tiempo antes de descansar por fin.

Salí al estacionamiento y me encontré con mi auto en soledad, por lo general Luna me esperaba junto a él para que la llevara, saque mi teléfono y note un mensaje por su parte, por lo visto se había ido hacia un par de horas, junto con el turno de la tarde, y se quejaba de tener mucho trabajo.

"No iré contigo hoy tengo algo que ocuparme parte de sorpresa"

Genial, enserio no quería algo demasiado complicado, el día había sido monótono, pero no por ello menos cansado, no quería rechazar el esfuerzo de Luna, aunque no se esforzaba lo suficiente como para redactar bien un mensaje, aun así no tenía mucho que hacer, tendría un momento de relajación mientras que condujera a casa, aunque el camino era más bien corto, mire en todas direcciones, nadie a la vista, salte sobre la puerta y caí sentada en el asiento del piloto, no era nada difícil, ya podría burlarme de mi hermana en un futuro, finalmente hora de encender la radio.

"Termina la entrevista con la pintora que está en boca de todos y damos paso a un buen tiempo de música, comenzamos con uno de mis favoritos personales"- la voz del conductor estaba bien templada y endulzada- "esta canción no es muy popular y sin embargo está muy bien trabajada, vamos a escuchar juntos **"Vino en mi jeringa- el Cuarteto de Nos"** sonaba a drogas y rock, algo siempre divertido.

La música comenzó, con un ritmo tranquilo, bastante agradable, aun así no puse demasiada atención, no podía evitar perderme en mis pensamientos, casi pasaba a ser ruido de fondo ¿Qué se supone que planeaba Luna? Era un preocupación interesante, comúnmente cuando celebrábamos mi cumpleaños juntas cenábamos, jugábamos algo, salíamos a un bar y nos despertábamos en casas distintas, más de una vez me había despertado con alguien en mi cama, no estaba muy orgullosa de ello pero en general eran noches fugases que rápidamente pasaban al olvido y no había vuelto a oír nada de ninguna de mis parejas de una noche, bueno, no podía deducir nada en verdad, esperar que fuera un poco más tranquila que las anteriores ocasiones y descansar con un par de tragos, si había un buen momento para beber era en mi cumpleaños, quizá solo necesitaba relajarme y olvidarme un poco de mi nueva edad, no variaba mucho con la anterior pero los múltiplos de diez eran bastante representativos, se sentía muy diferente, note que estaba conduciendo más rápido de lo que debería, esto me dejo rápidamente frente a mi casa, la luz estaba encendida, darle la llave a Luna no había sido la mejor idea, podía ver la televisión encendida y una sombra que se movía nerviosa ¿Qué estaba preparando?

Abrí la puerta y subí las escaleras, la luz se filtraba por debajo de la puerta, había dos sombras dentro ¿una invitada? No quería intentar adivinar de quien se trataba, escuchaba algunos murmullos, la voz de Luna era una de ellas, la otra voz era aguda y jovial, me parecía bastante conocida pero no lograba relacionarla, abrí la puerta.

-Hola Tia, ya llegaste- dijo Luna a modo de saludo, me sentí casi obligada a hacerle notar lo obvio que era que ya había llegado pero me abstuve al ver a nuestra acompañante, una linda estudiante prodigio de nuestra institución, Twilight Sparkle, la chica usaba una falda corta violeta, un chaleco morado, una camiseta roja, unas medias rojas también y zapatillas negras, su cabello era de un azul profundo, casi negro, con una línea rosada brillante y un par de líneas purpura bastante oscuras a los lados, gafas negras de pasta gruesa, diría que tenia de 18 a 20 años por su porte si no fuese porque sabía que era una estudiante, bastante interesante, no podía evitar preguntarme ¿Qué hacia una alumna aquí?

-Hola Luna, hola Twilight- dije, mi voz demostraba mi confusión sin duda alguna.

-Bu-Buenas noches, Directora - un poco de formalidad, un toque agradable, aun así no entendía bien que hacia aquí, era una buena chica, nuestra relación docente estudiante era un poco más profunda, yo no era solo su directora, había sido su maestra y la había ayudado en algunos problemas, paso de ser una chica tímida a… una chica tímida con buenas amigas, había notado fácilmente que sus amigas eran realmente sinceras, yo aún tenía algunas grandes amigas de mi época de estudiante, pero salía poco con las que podía, hablábamos de vez en cuando por teléfono, no era una persona con suficiente tiempo libre en realidad y cada vez se escapaba más lo que me quedaba.

-Twilight quería desearte un buen cumpleaños, entonces ya que es tu estudiante favorita decidí invitarla a tu fiesta- sonrío, aun no entendía en que estaba pensando, bien, Twilight probablemente si fuese mi alumna favorita, en verdad era una amiga pero… no podía ser "libre" actuando frente a una alumna, por más amiga que fuese no dejaba de ser una estudiante.

-Bueno, muchas gracias Twilight, aprecio tu asistencia- esto se sentía un tanto incómodo.

-Gr-gracias, le… traje algo- un regalo, supongo que es lo común par aun invitado, ahora debía ser una buena anfitriona.

-Bueno, la cena llegara en un rato, pedí pizza, así que… juguemos algo, Celestia, creo que deberías abrir mi regalo ahora- ya me lo esperaba.

-Claro- le respondí, una caja grande, lo que me venía regalando desde hacía unos años- wow, gracias, no me lo esperaba, otra consola- dije antes de rasgar el papel envoltorio, sí que era una consola y un par de videojuegos.

-Genial, sabía que te gustaría- respondió Luna imitando mi sarcasmo, Twilight parecía divertida- bueno ¿Qué tal si traes algunas bebidas mientras Twilight y yo conectamos la consola?

-Seguro ¿algo en mente?- pregunte a ambas.

-Me gustaría algo fuerte- dijo Luna ¿esperaba alcohol frente a una niñata?

-Cualquier cosa esta bien- dijo Twilight, parecía menos tensa.

Fui a la cocina para dejarlas trabajar, saque la ginebra de la alacena y serví el pequeño vaso de cristal que guardaba en mi bolso, tome el trago y lo serví una vez más, saque del refrigerador un empaque de jugo, otro vaso de cristal lleno ¿porque guardar un vaso de jugo? Y saque otro vaso de la alacena, lo rellene de ginebra, lleve los vasos a la mesa, por lo visto ya la habían conectado, ahora solo estaban ajustando algunas cosas y encendiendo la consola, se veían realmente emocionadas ¿Twilight también era una jugadora? Probablemente no al nivel de Luna, regrese por el embace de jugo, la ginebra y una bandeja de cubos de hielos ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le estaba dando a Twilight? Aun así… tampoco podía ser demasiado formal ¿cierto? Además casi era mayor de edad, sin embargo sus 16 años parecían pocos junto a mí.

Ya estaban sentadas en el sofá, un juego colocado, aparentemente de plataformas aunque no reconocía el título, joder, Luna me había hecho aprender de videojuegos más de lo que me gustaría saber, me senté dejando a Twilight en el centro.

-Bueno, aquí están las bebidas- dije dejando los vasos al frente, tome el del diseño del pegaso y apure el trago de nuevo, comenzaba a marearme un poco, la agradable sensación de ligereza en el cuerpo y un poco de niebla en la visión, perder los sentidos de vez en cunado era tan placentero, serví una vez más de la botella, ser un buen ejemplo parecía cada vez menos importante, coloque un par de cubos de hielo en el vaso, Luna tomo el suyo y lo bebió con la misma rapidez que yo, Twilight tomo del suyo tímidamente ¿no estaría pasado el jugo que le di? Aun así dio otro trago largo a su vaso, era el más grande de todos, pero su bebida era solo jugo de ananá, si bebía era por sed, apuro su bebida, quizá estaba sedienta, dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y le hice una señal para que me permitiera rellenar su vaso, vacié un poco más de jugo de ananá, tome otro trago, comenzaba a sentirme mareada, agradablemente mareada, ya no había retorno, pero tampoco lo buscaba, el timbre sonó, Luna se tomó otro trago y fue a por el repartidor, la escuche bajar las escaleras y hablar un poco, Twilight se recargo en el sofá.

-Bueno… y… ¿de qué trata el juego?- le pregunte, creo que mi voz ocultaba mi ligera embriagues.

-Es… una aventura gráfica con plataformas, algo entretenido, fue calificado como… uno de los juegos con mejor historia- dijo, hablaba lentamente ¿acaso estaba tan nerviosa?

Me quede un momento apreciando las lamparas del techo, Luna volvió con un par de cajas de pizza, bastante rápido creo, Twilight comenzó el juego y encendimos los mandos para que la consola los detectara, tomamos un trozo de pizza cada una, pizza vegetariana, mi favorita, elegí a una diplomática como personaje, Twilight a una hechicera y Luna a un Asesino, tome otro trago, jugamos un poco, tome algunos tragos, hacía tiempo que no podía embriagarme así, el sentimiento era sencillamente delicioso, no existir, no existía ninguno de mis problemas, el sofá se sentía como una nube, mi desempeño en el juego comenzaba a volverse terrible, Luna bebía tanto como yo pero aunque no podía hablar jugaba genial, twilight solo parecía bastante promedio, peores reflejos de lo que esperaba, por momentos me olvidaba de que estaba ahí, luego recuperaba mi atención con alguno de sus tiernos gritos o gemidos de desesperación, no podía evitar una risa y ella se silenciaba de nuevo, se sentía como un pequeño cachorro silenciado, una alarma en su teléfono y Luna se fue, probablemente aun había dejado para "mas tarde" parte de su trabajo, el pasado siempre vuelve por ti, era bastante tarde y no podía llevar a Twilight a su casa en mi estado actual, al menos el alcohol me noquearía antes de hacerme hacer algo deliberadamente estúpido, con algo de suerte al menos, la invite a quedarse, al parecer el alcohol actuaba lento, bueno ¿no podía echarla sin mas o si? hizo un par de llamadas.

-y ¿Qué dijeron tus padres?- le pregunte mientras me retiraba el saco ¿Cómo había usado saco todo este tiempo? esperaba que no tuviese manchas difíciles.

-Me dijeron que podía quedarme, pero aparentemente saldrán así que me dejaran la llave bajo la alfombra.- dijo, no dejaba de mirarme ¿tenía alguna mancha?, mire hacia abajo, pues si que tenia un mancha de ginebra en mi blusa.

-Eso es bueno, creo que ya es bastante tarde, deberemos dormir pronto- le dije, creo que mi voz comenzaba a afectarse un poco, ella aun no dejaba de mirarme ¿me veía extraña sin saco?

-S-si- su tono era tan lindo y nervioso, casi deseaba abrazarla al escucharla.

-Bueno, siéntate ¿Qué tal tus estudios?- hacía tiempo que no hablaba con ella, una buena amiga pero no podía sacar tiempo de la nada, casi quería llorar pensando en lo mala que era en ese aspecto.

-V-va todo bi-bien- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a mí.

-Te noto bastante nerviosa Twilight ¿ocurre algo?- dije mientras me acercaba para darle un abrazo, ella se acomodó en mis brazos antes de hablar, ya lo esperaba, los abrazos siempre habían funcionado para esta chica, al menos desde que recuerdo ella me abrazaba cuando lograba algo, no me apetecía sacar el perfil psicológico barato pero era fácil ver que sus padres le daban mas atención a su hermano, un gran deportista, padres prefiriendo lo efímero y obvio sobre la inteligencia, un clásico, aun así los abrazos me parecían una interesante conducta para una estudiante prodigio.

-Es solo que estoy feliz- dijo sin levantar la mirada, respuesta extraña ¿Quién tartamudea por estar feliz? Pero aun así su tono se había normalizado, parecía bastante mejor, su cuerpo cálido ¿estaría manchandola por la mancha en mi camiseta? no parecía importarle.

Tome el vasos sobre la mesa y trague el contenido una vez más, notar el sabor se complicaba, pero aun podía distinguir el gusto a ginebra en mi boca, quizá había cambiado de botella, la memoria comenzaba a ser difícil de navegar, note que Twilight estaba hablando, aun mantenía la cabeza hacia abajo, se giró hacia arriba diciendo algo y me miro expectante, casi preocupada, no tenía ni idea de que había dicho, comencé a sonreír, si algo sabia es que sonreír y asentir no podía ser malo, pude verla sonreír, se adelantó y … sentí sus labios contra los míos, me beso, bueno, esto no había salido como esperaba, gran momento para huir, empujarla, fingir que nada había pasado pero... se sentía tan malditamente bien, sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, comenzaba a sentir mi mente desaparecer, coloque mis manos en sus hombros, le quite el saco y la camiseta, piel cálida y tersa. vacío mental.

Celestia despertó sin ayuda de su despertador, quizá no tan temprano como acostumbraba pero finalmente se sentía descansada, no podía recordar mucho, no mucho existía, fuera notaba la lluvia cubriendo la ciudad aun cuando no habría los ojos, ni fuerte ni débil, solo lloviendo arruinando el día de alguien, salvando el de otro y sin duda habría alguien que preferiría la lluvia gris al bello sol, aun así era apreciable, casi podía saborear el frió del exterior en relación al calor de su cama, había alguien en su cama, un calor fuerte y agradable abrazándola, era algo que ya temía, mientras comenzaba a intentar recordar pasaba por un punto difícil, ayer fue su cumpleaños, finalmente había alcanzado los treinta años, se sentía diferente pero igual, nada tenía por qué cambiar, su trabajo como directora continuaría, aun podría seguir intentando ser escritora, su abuelo paterno había vivido hasta los 70 y murió en un accidente en el trabajo, su abuela había vivido hasta los 105 años sin ningún achaque por la edad, su madre le había contado alguna vez que sin ninguna cana se fue a la tumba, sus padres murieron a los 50, cuando ella tenía 18 años y su hermana a penas 13, si, en general su línea familiar era de personas longevas, aun tenia tiempo y cosas por vivir.

Comenzaba a extrañar la música de radio que me daría el despertador si no lo hubiese apagado desde ayer, pero el silencio era bastante cómodo, el ritmo de la lluvia llenaba mi mente y para variar uno de mis soliloquios matutinos no había terminado insultándome a mi misma, deslice la mano sobre el cuerpo a mi lado, cálido, de piel suave, caderas anchas, cintura delgada, sin mucho busto, una chica más en mi cama cuando bebía de más en mi cumpleaños, no era lo mejor ni la pero que había hecho por beber de más, cabello corto, estaba desnuda, podía sentir que yo también lo estaba, el olor en el aire, alcohol que me prometía una fuerte resaca en algunos minutos y sexo, ese extraño pero inconfundible olor, toque uno de sus pechos en busca de un recuerdo, fuese agradable o no era un modo de traer sensaciones, suave y firme al tacto, aquel agradable olvido propio se hacia extraño cuando te levantas y a penas sabes quien eres, quizá ahora que tenía treinta debería buscar una pareja más estable, una chica que conocí inconsciente no parecía la mejor opción pero no podía descartarla ahora, un gemido, agudo, tierno, placentero… joder…JODER. Abrí los ojos.

-Buenos días- dijo Twilight, acostada a mi lado, desnuda, mi mano aun en su pecho, me miraba con sus enormes ojos violetas, grandes y brillantes, estaba acabada, algo dentro de mí me decía que a los treinta mi vida se acababa, ahora sabía que solo mi libertad, me gire hacia arriba en busca de perder mi vista en el techo, ahora deseaba esa resaca que se tardaba en llegar.

-Twilight, buenos- no pude evitar largar un suspiro- buenos días Twilight- ¿cómo podía haberle hecho eso a una alumna?, a mi alumna.- necesito tomar un baño, podrías… ¿preparar el desayuno?- bueno, ahora era una mala anfitriona pero tenía que distraerla y necesitaba pensar.

-E-está bien- respondió, se acercó a mí, en busca de un beso… no pude besarle, solo la abrace y me resistí a desplomarme en llanto en mi cama por horas, pareció que lo tomo bien, me devolvió el abrazo y salió de la habitación.

Celestia se dio cuenta de que era una inútil y su vida sí que estaba acabada, un giro cruel del destino para aquella treintañera solterona que acababa de decidir que tal vez la vida valía la pena, tomo la botella de ginebra medio vacía que le quedaba sabiendo que era la causante de todos sus problemas y la levanto en el aire, bebió lo que quedaba de un solo trago y entro a la ducha, entre a pensar sobre lo muy muerta que estaba, no pude evitar llorar un poco, frió, necesitaba calma, la serenidad es lo único para aceptar lo que ya no pude cambiarse... ya no quiero vivir.

* * *

 ***Nota del autor.**

 **Bueno, llevaba tiempo barajando esa historia, la verdad es que ahora entre a la universidad y valla que entiendo eso de la falta de tiempo; y a penas empece, aun así creo que la escritura es divertida y esta historia toma un enfoque psicológico divertido, solo como dato extra yo no estudio psicología, estudio animación digital.**

 **Espero sus reviews, toda critica es bien venida, sin mas, me despido.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Malas decisiones.**

Estaba en la sala principal, desnuda y bastante confundida, debía ¿preparar el desayuno? Era una petición extraña, pero no podía negarme, además era por alguien especial, era bastante temprano, probablemente las 6 de la mañana pero no tenía mi teléfono ahora para mirar, hacia varios segundos que podía oír la regadera encendida y algunos ruidos difíciles de identificar, mi camiseta estaba en el sillón, arrugada y acomodada por la mano del azar de la noche anterior, mi falda también se encontraba tirada por ahí, no podía evitar sonrojarme al recordar lo ocurrido ayer, las manos grandes y suaves de Celestia recorriendo mi piel, sus labios tan seductores con el carmín que los cubría, era realmente hermosa, fácilmente la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, realmente alta, en torno a dos metros sin ninguna exageración, sus pechos grandes y firmes, su cadera ancha y su cintura tan esbelta, piel de porcelana, cabello suave y voluminoso, nariz fina, grandes ojos y aquel increíble tatuaje en el costado izquierdo de su cadera, era el modelo de belleza por excelencia, parecía sacada de alguna de las revistas francesas de Rarity, sabía que era mayor que yo pero parecía sencillamente un estudiante de los últimos grados de universidad ¿Cómo había terminado con ella? Podía sentir aun sobre mi sus labios electrizantes y firmes, siempre lucia tan segura de sí misma, no era un secreto la gran admiración general que sentía la escuela hacia ella, tome mi camisa y mi falda, mi ropa interior me la había quitado en su habitación y no quería interrumpirla ahora aun cuando sabía que no estaba ahí, parecía realmente necesitada de tomar un baño y alejarse un poco, eso me hacía sentir un tanto…insegura, me había dado un abrazo antes de sacarme de la habitación para tomar un baño, pero no se sentía muy cálido, me hacía sentir extraña, camine hacia la alacena, no había mucho, algo de harina de hot cakes y un poco de arroz, al fondo una bolsa de azúcar difícil de ver, bastante polvo, no parecía que le diera mucho uso, en la nevera había bastante hielo y una botella en la parte congelada, había visto a Luna ponerla ahí ayer, un regalo según ella, algunos huevos, un poco de mantequilla y medio cartón de leche, otro vacío, algunos platos con cosas difíciles de identificar, mucho estaba podrido, necesitaba algo de limpieza, tome el recipiente de cartón de fideos y lo metí en una bolsa plástica, el fondo del basurero aguardaba por esto, necesitaba una limpieza más profunda pero por ahora podría preparar algo de jarabe de azúcar y unos cuantos hot cakes, usar la receta del paquete para preparar diez parecía correcto, quizá preparar la de cinco, francamente no comería más de dos o tres a lo sumo pero me gustaría dejar algunos preparados, no parecía que "Tia" cocinara mucho, se sentía extraño llamarle de ese modo, ayer mientras me besaba me había dicho que le llamara así, enserio era emocionante cada que lo recordaba, sencillamente se sentía muy bien pensar en ella ¿éramos novias ahora? ¿De qué hablaríamos cuando saliera de la ducha? ¿Pasaríamos el día juntas? Quizá podríamos comer en mi casa ya que no había mucho por hacer en la suya, o tal vez saldríamos a algún lugar, de cualquier modo necesitaba ir a casa por algo de ropa. No me tomo mucho preparar los hot cakes y el jarabe, en verdad no era una buena cocinera pero era una receta simple y veloz, a así llevaba casi media hora fuera y el sonido del agua corriente no se había detenido ni un momento, comenzaba a parecerme un poco más extraño, demasiado tiempo bañándose, deje los hot cakes en un plato y el jarba en un pequeño frasco, ahora necesitaba ir a ver, entre a la habitación, sabanas desordenadas, algunas prendas por el suelo la enorme ventana mostrando un lindo clima nublado y una buena lluvia, toque a la puerta del baño, silencio, toque una vez más, un pequeño gemido.

-¿Si?- la voz fuerte y melódica de Celestia respondió a través de la puerta.

-N-nada, perdón, e-el desayuno está listo- hablar con ella me ponía nerviosa, me sentía estúpida por tartamudear, eso no me pasaba con nadie más que ella.

-Oh, gracias, saldré en un momento- su voz siempre sonaba tan segura y firme.

-Bue-bueno, te espero en el comedor- le respondí y me quede esperando unos segundos por una respuesta, no dijo nada.

Volví a la sala y me recargue en la puerta, tutearla era una sensación por demás curiosa, se sentía bien y personal, aun así quería oírlo de ella ¿Cuál era nuestra relación ahora? el timbre de mi teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos, debajo de la mesa entre el sofá y la televisión se encontraba vibrando boca abajo y con su extrañamente bien camuflada funda violeta rojiza, una canción de tono de llamada fácil de reconocer lo acompañaba, una llamada de una amiga, Sunset, tome el móvil y respondí.

-Valla que tardaste ¿es un mal momento para hablar?- pregunto su voz relajada al otro lado de la línea.

-No, solo estaba un poco distraída preparando algo ¿Qué pasa?- le respondí, era curiosa una llamada tan temprano.

-Bueno, nada muy importante, solo estoy aburrida ¿quieres salir a hacer algo?- dijo con aquel mismo tono monótono.

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo ahora, estoy con alguien y vamos a desayunar.

-Así que toda una casanova ¿no Twilight?- dijo ahora con una ligera risa y tono de burla.

-No lo sé, es la directora Celestia, ayer fue su cumpleaños y vine a visitarla- dije con seriedad, intentaba no mostrar la emoción que sentia en mi voz.

-Ah, así que nada de amor para ti ¿eh?, bueno, aun así es raro que te quedes tanto con ella pero supongo que se conocen de mucho, yo no me relacione demasiado con Celestia- dijo como si fuera poco importante.

-Wow, sé que no soy la mejor pero ¿me descartas tan pront?- Escuche la puerta abrirse, pisadas en la habitación- Bueno, me tengo que ir, pero podemos salir mañana, quizá después de clases, ya hablaremos de romance- termine.

-Hablamos luego, disfrute la broma de asalta tumbas- dijo a modo de despedida y colgó, una llamada interesante, las dudas se agolpaban una vez más en mi pecho.

Me senté frente a la barra de desayunador, los platos seguían ahí con los panqueques aun calientes, no había preparado ninguna bebida, no había nada en el refrigerador más que la botella de licor, no sabía reconocerlo y no había reparado mucho en la etiqueta, solo sabía que era un líquido transparente, la puerta se abrió y apareció Celestia, usaba una blusa de tirantes blanca y más grande que su talla, shorts cortos y también holgados ¿Cómo demonios lucia tan bien todo el tiempo? Nada de maquillaje en su cara, sus labios rosados lucían tan hermosos como pintados y aun sin sombras sus ojos lucían grandes y sus pestañas largas, su piel tersa no tenía ninguna imperfección, su mirada tan firme, sencillamente se veía increíble, no usaba calzado y su cabello parecía ondear a pesar de la falta de viento en la habitación, creo que la miraba demasiado, se sentó a mi lado y me miro a los ojos, su altura le daba un toque intimidante a pesar de la sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Me veo tan mal sin maquillaje? – dijo con aquel tono hipnótico y suave que parecía mantenerse flotando en el aire, cada una de sus palabras se hacía sentir como si fuera lo más importante del mundo y sin perder su sonrisa.

-¿Qu-que? No, No, te ves increíble- ¿Por qué no sabía hablar?

-Oh, gracias- dijo y rio un poco, valla que sabía modular su voz, aun así su mirada tenía un delicado tacto de melancolía, miraba al vacío como si se despidiera de todo, todo el tiempo que había estado con ella en cualquier situación esa sombra en su mirada me atraía, excepto ayer cuando su penetrante mirada clavada en mi me hacía estremecer pero me daba una curiosa calidez, ayer sus ojos lucían tan decididos, creo que de nuevo la miraba demasiado.

-Hice Hot cakes y jarabe.

-Wow, luce bastante bien, jamás había oído de preparar jarabe- me miraba tan firmemente, sentí algo de sangre fluir a mis mejillas.

-Gr-gracias- le conteste, no pude evitar bajar la mirada.

Se levantó y se estiro un poco, camino hacia el refrigerador, a cada paso balanceaba su cadera y su cabello se movía como si fuese independiente de la gravedad, definitivamente esa caminata de modelaje no podía ser natural, cada vez me sentía más convencida de que en algún momento debía haber modelado, se agacho para quedar a la altura del frigorífico y tomo la botella, la balanceo un poco en su mano como valorándola solo con la mirada y volvió a sentarse junto a mí.

-Es tónica de limón- me dijo al ver que la observaba- en general es una broma de mi hermana, darme bebidas así y llevarse mi licor.

-oh- no sabía que decir, parecía que hablara como en un monologo, no tenía una respuesta ni parecía que la esperara.

-Bueno, comamos algo y veremos que hacer- dijo con completa resolución antes de comenzar a comer su desayuno.

Comimos sin mucho que decir, la verdad es que deseaba hablar pero mi mente estaba en blanco, el nerviosismo se apoderaba de mí, apenas podía comer, parecía que ella no tenía ese problema, con gracia cortaba los panqueques con el mismo tenedor y los llevaba a sus labios, demonios podría pasar horas mirándola, era como una obra de arte perfecta, terminamos de comer así, bebimos la tónica, una sabor peculiar, no muy bueno pero parecía que Celestia lo disfruto, aun así tampoco era desagradable, sencillamente algo sin importancia, al terminar nos quedamos calladas un momento.

-Bueno… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunte tímidamente, era difícil hablar así.- necesito ir a casa por algo de ropa y eso…- su silencio me hacía seguir hablando.

-Te puedo llevar- su voz siempre firme corto el silencio, como si acabara de llegar a la habitación pues hacía sentir imposible su silencio.

-Gracias- su mirada firme de pupilas magenta me obligó a desviar la mirada.

Bueno, vamos ¿estas lista?- se levantó e inclino un poco como si buscara ponerse a mi nivel para comunicarse.

-Cl-claro, vamos- respondí aun titubeante y me levante de la silla, camino con el mismo paso de modelo con el que había llegado hasta su cuarto y en segundos volvió con unas zapatillas cómodas blancas, su vestimenta parecía aun perfectamente combinada y la perpetua sonrisa en su rostro resaltaba todo en ella como un accesorio perfecto.

-Okay, hora de irnos- aviso con una extraña risa queda.

No me atreví a decir nada, no me imaginaba ninguna respuesta correcta, solamente camine detrás de ella, bajamos por unas escaleras de madera, parecían viejas pero no rechinaban ni un poco, solo los rastros de polvo me permitían intuir una gran antigüedad, con la luz del día finalmente pude mirar mejor los cuadros y adornos que rodeaban el camino, estandartes de tela naranjados con un sol, el mismo tatuaje de sol que tenía la mujer frente a mí en su cadera, oculto ahora por el short que vestía, dude si preguntar por él y quizá algún significado pero su paso calmo y firme me disuadió, no parecía el momento adecuado para hacer preguntas, algunas fotografías de ella más joven, siempre fue tan alta y hermosa por lo visto, el recuerdo de un ave mascota brillante como el fuego, ese marco parecía mejor conservado que los demás, probablemente esa fotografía fue colocada hacía poco, la curiosidad me llego de nuevo pero no parecía el mejor tema de conversación, lo más natural sería una querida mascota recientemente fallecida y ¿Qué se supone que diría? "¿recuerdas a tu linda ave que ahora está muerta?" la lluvia siempre era un gran momento para pensar en la muerte pero no siempre el más adecuado, algunas fotos con varias mujeres más y alguna con el psicólogo de la escuela y su hermana en un bar, llegamos abajo sin que pudiese verlas todas detenidamente, me había distraído mucho con lo de la mascota, la directora me esperaba en su auto mientras giraba unas llaves en su mano, un convertible blanco con capota naranja y el mismo gravado de sol en la parte de enfrente, la curiosidad se volvía mayor cada vez que lo veía, parecía algo importante pero la actitud de la dueña del secreto no me dejaba atreverme a preguntar, me hizo una señal y me abrió la puerta, que lindo toque, un gesto de romance curioso y cliché pero muy lindo siempre, me senté en el asiento del copiloto, Tia comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado, me estire y desbloque el seguro desde dentro, se introdujo en el coche sin más y me miro con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres escuchar la radio?- su cabello cubierto por finas esferas cristalinas resultaba especialmente llamativo, como si cada uno de los tonos en su pelo brillara con luz propia, su piel blanquecina se tornaba más pálida y sus rosados labios aún más exuberantes, sus ojos magenta siempre firmes transmitían una emoción de melancolía y paz tan profunda que sentía mi alma encogerse ante su mirada, aquella sonrisa pétrea lucia tan natural y especial, tan diferente de todas.

-S-si- no podía dejar de verla, no podía ni siquiera concentrarme al hablar pero sencillamente mi vista se clavó en sus finas facciones esculpidas por los ángeles, soltó una de sus risas al aire, se inclinó un poco y encendió la radio en alguna estación al azar, no reconocí canción alguna, un ritmo suave y agradable.

Y ando haciendo cosas que no puedo impedir.

Y a veces al despertarme me tuve que arrepentir.

Comenzó a tararear y mover ligeramente su cabeza hacia los lados, su mirada parecía cada vez más triste y añorante, como si recordara algo del pasado, ella era un gran mujer y sin duda poseedora de un gran pasado, con la mirada concentrada al frente, conduciendo lentamente, las calles estaban casi vacías, la lluvia había arreciado pronto, de pequeñas partículas de agua en segundos paso a potentes gotas.

Entonces no se nunca que tengo que hacer

Me pregunto y no me puedo responder

¿Porque si me hace bien?

¿Por qué si me hace bien me hace mal?

Se detuvo ante un semáforo en rojo, giro su cabeza en mi dirección una vez más, sin duda llevaba demasiado tiempo mirándola fijamente, volví mi vista al frente y sentí algo de sangre fluir hacia mis mejillas, incluso las sentí más calientes, la lluvia dejaba ver unos 15 metros hacia adelante, al menos ella era una conductora altamente responsable, cunado Luna llamo a un taxi ayer el tipo literalmente dijo "¿Qué tan rápido quiere llegar hoy?" y Luna respondió con el tono de quien repite una vieja costumbre "Tan rápido como siempre" después de eso un viaje realmente frenético y potencialmente ilegal saltando algunos semáforos, debo admitir que temí un aparatoso choque y mantuve mis ojos cerrados una parte del camino, parece que nadie lo noto o ninguno dijo nada, de cualquier modo al menos Tia se controlaba.

-Y dime Twilight- me encantaba escuchar mi nombre deslizarse entre sus labios- ¿Qué tal los estudios?- juraría que ya me había preguntado eso ayer, aunque ella era educadora, probablemente siempre fuese un tema digno de discusión para ella, quizá esperaba que le relatase los pormenores de algunas de mis asignaturas o sino buscaba algo de información directamente de una alumno respecto a los docentes a su cargo, no tenía mucho que decirle.

-Bien, no pasa nada en especial, es decir, creo que los maestros enseñan bien, aunque extraño cuando tú eras mi maestra- pareció que toque una fibra sensible en ella, probablemente extrañaba sus tiempos de docente tanto como yo mis tiempos como alumna de ella.

-Genial- algo de su siempre cálida risa, ahora tal vez con un toque de añoranza.

Y como veo que ya es tarde para decidir

Me tomo el último trago y me acuesto a dormir

Me tomo el último trago y me acuesto a dormir.

Le indique que habíamos llegado a mi calle y después de unas pocas indicaciones estaciono su auto frente a mi casa, saco de la guantera un pequeño paraguas blanco a rayas naranjas, usaba bastante de ese color pero le lucia increíble; y bajo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, cruzo por delante del auto con paso lento sin abrir el paraguas hasta llegar a mi lado y lo extendió antes de abrirme la puerta, un movimiento galante de su brazo me indico que bajara, sus ropas se habían humedecido, la lluvia me hacía sentir frio sin necesidad de toparme directamente con ella, en cambio Celestia tan firme como siempre parecía ajena al clima, me metí debajo del paraguas, no era muy grande así que me abrace a ella, su piel sí que estaba fría, su brazo envolvió mi hombro como en un auto reflejo, a pesar de su temperatura no sentía ni siquiera un ligero temblor, sentí el helado viento colarse entre mis ropas por causa de la nueva humedad, el corazón se me encogía por momentos, no me miro, su vista hacia el frente se sentía tan fría como su piel, me guió hasta la entrada y me agache en busca de la llave, después de unos segundos logre abrir la puerta.

-Adelante- dije apartándome y con un movimiento de mi mano para indicar innecesariamente el único camino posible.

-Gracias, después de ti- dijo apartándose un poco más y cerrando el paraguas, entre seguida por ella y espere a que pasara para cerrar la puerta.

-Bueno, dame un momento- dije antes de subir las escaleras camino a mi cuarto, estar en mi casa me daba una extraña sensación de seguridad

Llegue a mi cuarto y de inmediato comencé a buscar algo de ropa, la habitación no era muy grande, un lindo color morado cubría las paredes, nunca me había gustado tener más espacio del necesario, mi cama individual, un escritorio de buen tamaño con un ordenador y algunos archivos bien ordenados, un closet con algunas pocas prendas planchadas y bien colgadas, una alfombra que dejaba un agradable lugar para recostarse de vez en cuando, mi perro comúnmente dormía ahí aunque ahora mismo no se encontraba en el lugar, algunas fotografías de mis mejores amigas y una ventana, no tan grande como la que Tia mantenía en su cuarto, que dejaba ver la lluvia resbalando por el cristal y agitando algunos árboles, tome un short cómodo lila con líneas más claras a los costados y una camiseta holgada con una bella estrella fugaz en el cetro que comúnmente usaba por pijama, buscaba una afinidad con el conjunto que vestía mi invitada aun cuando ella lucia increíble con una pijama, probablemente no me vería tan bien como ella aun si pasaba horas frente al espejo o arreglándome con ayuda de Rarity, necesitaba algo de ropa interior que me hacía falta desde algunas horas atrás, un conjunto negro y simple fueron lo primero a la mano, un ruido en la sala llamo mi atención, me cambie tan rápido como pude para volver con Celestia, al salir la encontré jugando con Spike, en verdad era extraño, no era un perro agresivo pero si receloso, me sorprendí de verlo tan amigable saltando de un lado a otro del sofá buscando llamar la atención de la directora que lo recompensaba con una amorosa risa y algunas caricias en la cabeza.

-Bueno, ya me cambie- dije al salir a la sala, Spike me volteo a ver agitando su cola frenéticamente- Hola Spike, espero que no te molestase la lluvia- salude a mi perro mientras me sentaba junto a Tia dejando al emocionado animal al centro.

-Tienes un hermoso perro Twilight- comenzó una vez más a repartir caricias entre el lomo y la cabeza de mi mascota que rápidamente se tendió de espaldas dejando descubierto su abdomen en espera de unos mimos más.

-Gracias, lo tengo desde hace años, suele ser tímido, me sorprende lo libre que es hoy- respondí sin mucho más que decir, comencé a acariciar el abdomen de mi pequeño bebé.

Se hizo el silencio en un corto tiempo, la lluvia llenaba el vacío constante y calma, pocos truenos, incluso Spike se silenció hasta quedar dormido en el regazo de Celestia, comenzaba a sentirme un tanto extraña ¿ella esperaba que dijera algo? No, no parecía que hubiese nada que decir, mi garganta estaba algo seca, necesitaba beber algo, podría ofrecer alguna bebida para propiciar una conversación aunque yo no disfrutaba del alcohol así que no sabía cómo manejarlo.

-Twilight- la voz firme de Celestia quebró el silencio finalmente, más grave que antes, un tono dominante encubría su general amabilidad, la sonrisa en su rostro se sostenía aunque más rígida, su mirada era considerablemente más firme, opaca de algún modo- tenemos que hablar.

-¿So-Sobre qué?- no podía evitar tartamudear un poco.

-Sobre lo que paso, está mal, todo está mal- su voz mantenía demasiada calma para la situación, en cambio sentí como si mi garganta estuviese cerrándose.

-¿Q-que? Po- ¿Por…Porque?- sentí mis ojos humedecerse, comenzaba a ver borroso, mi voz se quebraba.

-Twilight, somos...demasiado distintas, por favor soy demasiado mayor, esto no podría funcionar- aquel tono tan extraño, suave y amable, doloroso, hablar me costaba.

-Solo… no soy suficiente…- No podía pensar, no tenía nada que pensar, no había nada que decir

-Twilight, eres increíble pero… enserio tenemos una gran diferencia de edad- no entendía sus motivos ¿cree que soy estúpida?

-¿es porque soy estúpida?- hablar se volvía tortuoso, mi garganta se sentía menos seca ahora.

-No, Twilight, eres de las personas más inteligentes y maduras que conozco- aun no alcanzaba a entender las cosas, Spike se removió entre sueños y fue calmado de inmediato por unas cuantas caricias de la mano de Celestia.

-¿es porque soy fea?- no podía dejar de buscar motivos, ella era hermosa, no podía igualarme.

-No, eres preciosa, enserio eres linda pero…- su voz contagiaba una emoción extraña y fuerte, las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir por mis mejillas - tengo 30 años, estamos muy distanciadas, eres increíble pero no podría funcionar.

-Pero yo… te amo- la mire fijamente a los ojos, me devolvió la mirada, ahora cristalina, sincera, tan profunda.

-No creo que esto funcione- una ligera sonrisa, se inclinó hacia mí.

-¿Por qué no podemos estar juntas?- aquellos ojos magentas se clavaban en mí, no podía apartar la mirada de ellos.

-Twilight, no soy una buena persona, tengo muchos problemas, probablemente acabe en la cárcel, no creo ser buena para ti- por primera vez sentí algo de pena en su voz, el brillo en sus ojos creció ante algunas gotas cubriéndolos.

-Eso no me importa, yo te amo- Spike se levantó y se alejó, no mire hacia donde se dirigía, me acerque hacia ella, se inclinó aún más hacia mí.

-¿Por qué me amas? ¿Qué tengo de bueno para ti?- pregunto con su firme voz, casi violenta, amenazante, su mirada con un extraño aire de superioridad.

-Porque eres hermosa, eres genial, eres la persona más interesante e inteligente que eh conocido, siempre eh creído que eres la mejor en todo y no puedo evitar amarte- casi grite como respuesta.

Ella se silenció un momento, cerró los ojos y lanzo la cabeza hacia atrás, como si pensara profundamente, un pequeño gemido se escurrió entre sus labios antes de transformarse en una risa.

-Sé que esto no saldrá bien, esto no puede terminar bien pero no soy tan buena evitando problemas- dijo antes de regresar su sonrisa, cálida y calma, hermosa y pacífica, cerro la distancia entre nosotras.

Un beso, un simple beso lo era todo, sentí sus labios gruesos y dulces contra los míos, una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo empezando por mi rostro, cálido y agradable, por instinto cerré los ojos, la lluvia sonaba lejana, el universo parecía lejano, solo aquella deliciosa sensación existía, llenadora y absoluta, el aire comenzaba a hacerme falta pero no podía separarme, no quería separarme de ella jamás, mi corazón latía veloz, ahora entendía la fascinación de Rarity al ver el momento del beso final en las películas, este beso no era como los de ayer, se sentía completo, sencillamente especial y único, se separó de mí, pase varios segundos más con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué es ese sonido?- Tia miraba confundida al derredor.

-¿Qué cosa?- dije aturdida aun, una risa tonta escapo de mis labios mientras hablaba.

-¿No escuchas algo?- me pregunto, parecía tan hermosa en cada pose, un ligero pitido sonaba, era mi teléfono.

-Es mi celular, un segundo- un mensaje, simple y conciso, alarma de huracán.- es una alarma de huracán.

-Wow, no esperaba que todo saliese mal tan pronto - no entendía a que se refería, aun me sentía extraña-Enciende las noticias- su voz firme me levanto como un resorte.

Me acerque al televisor y coloque el canal adecuado, un reportero desde el estudio explicaba con un gráfico de varios colores la velocidad y dirección del huracán, nada grave ni demasiado peligroso según él, sin embargo suspendían clases y un par de eventos públicos se posponían, pedían que las personas no salieran de casa, algunos mensajes más me llegaron, mis amigas y mis padres me preguntaban sobre mi estado, mande algunas respuestas tranquilizadoras, la ausencia de mi familia se prolongaría, el teléfono de Tia comenzó a sonar también, intercambio unos cuantos textos a gran velocidad, sus dedos eran realmente rápidos.

-Bueno, supongo que estaremos juntas algún tiempo más- dijo mirándome, con su acostumbrada sonrisa, brillante y hermosa.

Solo la abrace, ya tendría tiempo para considerar mejor las cosas, quizá en algunos minutos despertaría, no importaba, solo quería quedarme así para siempre, me recosté contra ella, sus brazos me rodearon apegándome contra su pecho, ahora se sentía realmente cálida, cerré los ojos, no necesitaba nada más, solo quedarme así por cuanto pudiera, su mano comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, el sueño comenzaba a afectarme, oscuridad.

* * *

 ***Nota del autor.**

 **Bueno, aquí estamos después de bastante tiempo, en verdad debo decir que me esta costando escribir, llevo como dos semanas con medio capitulo de otro fic escrito sin poder terminarlo, aun cuando no debería estoy trabajando en algunos otros y la universidad me esta quitando todo mi tiempo, no me logro relajar como para escribir con comodidad y estoy teniendo un problema para sentirme bien aun con el presunto tiempo libre, bueno, no creo que molestarlos con mis problemas maníaco depresivos sea sano así que bye,**

 **Espero sus reviews, toda critica siempre es bien venida.**

 **Pd: la canción que Twilight escucha en la radio sin reconocerla es "Me hace bien me hace mal" del cuarteto de nos.**

 **Ppd: algo curioso es que otro fic que escribo es sobre Octavia, al ser una música entonces tengo que esforzarme en meter música constantemente para acompañarla porque la música es sobradamente importante para ella, en cambio no veo a Twilight muy musical así que me parecía que ella no debería reconocer muchas canciones.**


End file.
